kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Instruction Manual
Starting Up KID-Napped! ''Wild Side is the newest game in town. It's a hologram that creates a reality not our own. You step inside to play, and the door locks behind you. Nobody knows what goes on inside, because nobody ever comes out!'' ''Kids are disappearing left and right. Heady Metal, the boss of the game, has escaped. He's capturing kids by defeating them at their own game. Soon nobody will be left to challenge the dark destroyer.'' ''But one kid appears on the scene who refuses to be beaten. He is the toughest, coolest head in town. He's Kid Chameleon!'' ''Take Kid Chameleon into Wild Side and give Heady Metal and his gruesome underlings a taste of their own aspirin. Because Kid Chameleon is about to cause a few headaches of his own!'' Take Control! Screen Controls Kid Chameleon Controls Getting Started [[Options|The Options Screen]] Headlong Mayhem! ''Start your attack as soon as the round begins. Disintegrate the monsters of Wild Side by jumping on them. Use your head and feet to bust open blocks. Diamonds, Helmets and other items will fall out. Run over the items or jump to grab them. They're ALL important.'' ''You magically transform into a creature of incredible power when you grab a Helmet. Now you can use Special Powers (press the '''Special''' button) to escape danger and send the creeps and fiends to Nowheresville.'' ''The numbers at the top of the screen keep track of how you're doing.'' [[Kid|Kid Chameleon]] [[Iron Knight]] [[Red Stealth]] [[Berzerker]] [[Maniaxe]] [[Juggernaut]] [[Micromax]] [[EyeClops]] [[Skycutter]] [[Cyclone]] [[Block|Wild Side Blocks]] [[Prize|Power Items]] Discusses the prizes. Curiously, the [[Diamond#10 Diamonds|10 diamonds]] and [[10000 points]] prizes are not mentioned here nor anywhere else in the instruction manual. Special Items Discusses Flags, Telepads, and Lifts. [[Pause menu|The Pause Game Box]] [[Score|The Score Screen]] [[Enemy|Creeps, Fiends, Ghouls and Demons]] ''Wild Side has more leaping, belching, bullet-spitting, whirling, buzzing, gnawing, rolling, raging, hissing, burning and stinging enemies than you'll ever want to see again.'' ''You can flatten some of them with one jump. Others won't give up until you pound them into the ground. The Dragon seems pretty tame, until you meet the Dive-Bombing variety. And some foes, like the Fire Walkers and Imps, are definitely from Hell!'' ''Try to learn the warning sounds and attack characteristics of all the monsters, so you don't get caught with your back turned. Certain creatures take longer to die, and a number of them will be impossible to destroy unless you have the right transformation.'' [[Stage 1|Stage 1: Warrior Pass]] :''These are only some of the round names.'' :''It's up to you to find the secret paths to other rounds,'' :''and the mysterious final round.'' [[Stage 2|Stage 2: Dragon Fate]] [[Stage 3|Stage 3: Black Peril]] [[Stage 4|Stage 4: Chaos Maze]] Wild Side Survival Guide * ''Jump to search all the high crannies and spaces in Wild Side, even when it looks like there's nothing above you. You may find invisible Prize blocks.'' * ''Shifting blocks can help you clear a round. Push them up to make steps, or use them as weapons to trap unwary enemies.'' * ''Listen for the Diamond tones. They make a sound whenever you've gained enough Diamonds to use Diamond Power.'' * ''Watch your time. If the time is getting dangerously short, find a Clock or rush to the Flag at the end of the round. You'll get another 3 minutes when the next round starts.'' * ''Restore your Hit Points by grabbing another Helmet.'' * ''Search for Flags and Telepads in hard-to-reach places and by destroying blocks.'' * ''Learn how to use the unique powers of each transformation. You don't have to pick up every Helmet you find, and some will be better than others for getting you through the round.'' * ''To play for high scores, set the game to FAST ACTION and don't pick up any items.'' * ''You can always find new ways to move through the rounds. Try 2 Player games and get ideas by watching the other person's tactics.'' Handling Your Cartridge Limited Warranty